


Knock, knock

by Batik



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Happy Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batik/pseuds/Batik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane">Roane</a>'s birthday. She wanted to spend it with John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock, knock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts).



"Happy birthday, Roane!"

The words came from the man standing on her doorstep in the British military fatigues. "Captain John Watson. I have orders from the highest levels of the British government to spend the day feeding you birthday cake and doing what I can to help you keep cool in this heat."

Roane, just a bit stunned by the vision in front of her, took a minute to, well, take it in. He wasn't the tallest man she had ever seen, but his posture and bearing more than made up for any lack in that department. He was obviously muscular under his uniform, something emphasized by the tight black T-shirt peaking out from beneath the collar of the fatigues. And those eyes. A clear, direct gaze — blue, green, brown; it didn't really matter, now did it? — that simply said there would be no argument and, if there was, he would win.

Perhaps she should have asked for some form of identification, but Roane instead opened her door wider to invite the man — Watson? Yes, she thought that was it — into her home. He removed his beret as he crossed the threshhold, drawing her eyes down as he tucked it into the waistband of his trousers. His gaze casually swept the room with the attention to detail ingrained by his years in service.

"Considering the temperature, requesting permission to remove my jacket, ma'am?" Watson asked, clasping his hands behind his back as he fell into an at-ease stance, his eyes having finished their study of the room and returning to lock with Roane's.

"Um, sure, yes," Roane said. "I'm not sure that will help me cool down any, but I can live with that, Captain Watson."

"John, please. Call me John. No need to stand on formality when we're going to spend the day getting to know each other so well."

Captain Watson — John — peeled open the buttons on his jacket and tossed it across the back of a chair, the easy movement sending defined ripples through the muscles now clearly evident beneath his black T-shirt and creating a light clinking noise as his identification tags brushed together on the chain around his neck.

"It's early still and not yet too hot," John said, returning his attention to Roane. "With that in mind, I thought I would start by feeding you birthday cake for breakfast. We'll see how hot you are after I'm done making sure you don't leave any icing behind and take appropriate cooling-down measures at that point."

"That, um, sounds like a good plan," Roane said. "But I'm afraid it's going to be a really hot day. You might need to take off the T-shirt, too. Plus, it would be a shame to get icing on it."

"Good thinking," John said, shucking the black fabric over his head in one move and tossing it to join his jacket. That left a military tattoo clearly visible on an upper arm and his I.D. tags resting against a well-defined chest featuring a light coating of sun-bleached hair. Roane noted with interest that the hair got slightly darker the farther it trailed down his well-tanned torso, until it was more of a honey tone where it disappeared into the low-riding waistband of his pants. "Now, if you'll show me the way to the kitchen, I think there's a cake that needs our attention."

"Yes, sir!" Roane said. "It's right that way."

She motioned toward the kitchen door and waved John ahead of her, watching the shift of muscles from his shoulders to his buttocks to his thighs as he strode purposefully from the room.

Yes, this definitely was going to be a hot day. And that was fine with Roane. It was all fine!


End file.
